theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Day
Appearance Day is a light blue sky with clouds sun and bird tweet tweet tweet. In Most VeggieTales episodes, the sky is plain clear and has Mornings and sunsets. In Most VeggieTales episodes, the sky is full with cirrus clouds. Acting *Himself in "Daniel and the Lion's Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "The Story of Fibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Himself in "Rack, Shack And Benny" *Himself in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Himself in "King George And The Ducky" *Himself in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Himself in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Himself in "Going Up on "Sumo Of The Opera" *Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself in "Lord Of The Beans" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "The Little House That Stood" *Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Noah's Ark" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Happy Together Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Noah's Ark Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest